


Mirror Mirror on the Wall

by TrashBish13



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: A request from a friend which was meant to be a short one shot but it did not become short.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader, Robert "Bob" Gray/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Mirror Mirror on the Wall

“Now, now, now doll face. Why did you run in there for?” Bob’s voice echoed off the walls of the fun house I had just barely managed to get into. My heart felt like it was trying to catch up as it pounded away hard in my chest. For just a moment I needed to close my eyes. Just a moment and to try to clear my head. That was easier said than done as Bob’s voice rang out with taunts.

Bob Gray had walked into my life not long ago. Just a day after the circus came into town. Of course, I had gone to see the circus for myself since it had been so long the last time I had been to one. This one had an old charm to it, and it made me feel nostalgic for a time I was never a part of. Perhaps it was the look of awe on my face or the twinkle in my eye that caught Bob’s attention. I had been taking in more of the sights when he approached me and introduced himself. There was something about the way he spoke and stared at you as he did it that drew me to him. I found myself going to the circus to not even ride any rides or see the sights but to chat with him instead while he went about his work. He was a caretaker of the animals, a handy man, and a performer. A jack of all trades so to speak though he talked more fondly of his acts as a clown he had happily named Pennywise. His stories and kindness entranced me much like the way he captured the audience when he donned his clown suit and entered the stage. Though I realize now I suppose that’s what he wanted.

A few days before the circus was due to leave I had learned he was not exactly human. There had been rumors of something attacking and being the cause for people missing but I didn’t really believe it much. A mistake on my part as I walked back home after work when it was nighttime. I walked past an alley that was on my path, but something caught my eye. Someone larger than usual in size and in what looked like a light grey costume hunched over but I could see some fiery orange hair poking out. I had seen that same costume and wig color on Bob from when I got to see his act myself. I should have ran but instead my legs walked my body down the alley. I needed to know if it was Bob and if maybe he had been hurt. I went down until I was right behind the back of the clown. There I could see that he was hunched over a corpse with way too many bites taken out of it. A scream left my throat and I fell to my ass with my legs kicking me away. The clown with a bloody and viscera covered face turned to me almost annoyed that its meal was interrupted. Those yellow eyes and that fang filled smile is still burned into my mind.

“Hello there doll.” The clown raised a gloved hand as he spoke in Bob’s voice. His voice? I didn’t get a chance to respond as the clown rushed at me and had me pinned down to the ground. “That heart of yours is beating, beating, beating, pounding away. I could snatch it right from your chest and gobble it down before you’re even gone.” He dragged a finger down my cheek all the way to my chest. “Such a frightened little thing. Didn’t mean to scare you too badly.” He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me close to his face. “My little doll. I know you like when I call you that. But, my little doll, if you promise to keep those pretty lips shut I promise to not eat that heart right out of your chest. My circus is leaving soon, and I rather not have any worries to come back to.” As he spoke his eyes changed back to blue. The same blue that Bob had, and I knew in my sinking beating heart it was him.

“I promise not to tell Bob. I promise. I won’t say a word. Not a peep.” Words spilled out faster than I would have liked but he understood them regardless. His bloody gloved hand let go of my shirt and before I could fall back I was back on my feet. The clown had picked me up and he was now patting me on the head.

“Good, good. You’re such a good doll you know? I knew you’d be a good little one for me the moment I laid my eyes on you.” His fingers had a light grip on my chin so he could point my face up to his. “Now go home (Y/N). I’ll see you tomorrow at the circus.” He lightly patted me on the cheek and watched as I shakily left the alley. I should have been relieved that I had managed to get away with my life, but I was left with a fear I had never felt before. Sleep didn’t come for a while and if I knew that as soon as I fell asleep that Bob would be sitting on my bed to watch me I would have stayed awake. 

Though now I found myself now in the hallway of a fun house. That morning I had talked with a friend while heading toward the circus. I didn’t want to go back, but I had already made a promise to my friend that we would go. The events had still left me shaken and they had prodded enough to get me to speak. Of course they didn’t believe. Instead they called me silly for thinking something like that and that it was all just a dream. After all so much had been happening lately. Of course it was a dream. Maybe they were right, but that voice and those eyes still were burned in my memory. Seeing Bob by his trailer with his toolbox didn’t help me. He smiled and waved like he had done the past few times. I used to always wave back and then he would wink. Though this time when he winked at me his eye changed yellow. Part of me knew that he also knew that I just blabbed about what I said. Though maybe if I stuck around with my friend I would be fine. If I could stick to crowds I would be alright.

Afternoon passed and that when my friend got called away by another group. This was common for us and normally I wouldn’t put up a fight about it, but I had to keep someone around. I almost managed to convince them to stay but when I went to reach out toward them Bob was right there to grab my wrist. He pulled me through the crowd, and we found ourselves behind one of the large tents. There was no one around, but we could hear the crowds of people just around the corner.

“I thought we made some promises last night doll.” His tall and lanky frame towered over me. His long arms made a cage around me as he put his hands on either side of the tent. He had already been working hard that day and the smell of his sweat along with the sweetness of the circus food were all hitting me. It was almost too much. “You gave me your word. Remember?”

“They don’t believe me. I swear it just slipped after they kept bugging me. Bob, please. Please, I’m sorry.” I started to stammer at the end, but his hand came over my mouth.

“I didn’t want things to end badly between us. In fact, I quite liked you. I had planned to maybe even convince you to run away with me. Though, I would have just snatched you up. You seem the type to like that sort of thing.” The grip on my mouth was getting tighter. “You found out my secret a little sooner than I would have wanted but can’t change the past now can we?” He shook my head for me. “I could eat you now. A quick snack would be nice.” As he smiled down at me, drool slipped past his lips to land on the ground between us. He had the same sharp fangs like last night and they were starting to get to close to my face.

I don’t know what spark I had in me, but I managed to get a kick in. First to his shins, catching him off guard and shouting out in pain. He had let go of me and I gave him a hard shove when he was just bending to grab his leg. As he stumbled to the ground I ran. I darted through the crowds of people who are gave me a stink eye of a look, but I couldn’t care less. I looked back just in time to see him walking through the sea of people who didn’t even dare give him the same look. How was he getting close so fast? That didn’t matter. I needed to get away. That’s when I saw the fun house and thought there would be a good place to hide for now at least.

So here I was, panting heavily and pressing my back against the cold wall and listening to Bob's taunts only get closer. I had to keep going even though my legs were already protesting. Maybe I’d find an emergency exit I could slip out through as I made my way through the different rooms. There had to be one somewhere. I stumbled into the hall of mirrors and I could feel my blood running cold. These were never my favorite, but I knew I needed to push through.

“(Y/N), you can’t hide from me. No matter which way you turn I’ll know where you are. You can’t change your fate.” His words echoed and hissed in my ears as if he was right there, but I knew I had left him behind far enough.

“Leave me alone!” The only thing I heard back from him was a chuckle. Not a pleasant one. Guttural and raspy.

I couldn’t stall anymore and darted into the mirrored hall. Hands out, I felt around for which way to turn and tried to memorize the dead ends I wound up stumbling into. I thought I was making some good head way, but things were getting too confusing and jumbled. Turn after turn and I was stuck. While I was looking around to try to figure out my bearings that’s when I saw Bob down the corridor. At least what I thought was the corridor. He was smiling and as he was walking forward I tried to run down a path I had found. I slammed into a mirror and stumbles back. With a hand on the mirror on either side I looked around to see if he was still around. When I looked to the side he was right there in the mirror, but he wasn’t in any others. How?

“I told you that I’d always know where you are doll.” As Bob spoke several more reflections of him appeared on the mirrors around me. “Poor little thing, all lost with nowhere to go.” A Bob walked into view in the mirror on the right spoke this time, catching my attention. Another Bob that had appeared behind me was the next to speak. “And you look plenty ripe for picking.” I looked down in time to see two hands shoot out the mirror on either side of me; a strange rippling effect happening around them. They clasped tightly around my waist which knocked all the air out of me.

“What the fuck.” I finally found my voice but those where the only words I could get out before another hand came out from the mirror on the left to cover over my mouth.

The hand moved my head with a jerk to look at the original Bob, or at least what I thought was the original at this point. He was looking more ragged and his smile was giving me chills. His teeth looked sharper and I remember on the occasion he would drool, but it felt like too much was dropping from his bottom lip. When he was just a few inches away he shooed the hand away from my mouth so instead he could grab my chin.

“I was going to take you on a little date (Y/N). Ravage your flesh in ways you never even dreamed off.” The hands around my waist started to wander my hips. “Treat you real nice before I took you away. Take you away to see all the sights the circus has to offer.” That’s when an idea popped in my head just as the hand from the side wrapped around my neck.

“Bob, I still want to see.” The squeezing pressure that had started to paused and the hands on my hips stopped. “You can still take me.” 

His brows furrowed and a hard look replaced the anger that was once there on his face. The grip on my chin got tighter as he moved my face side to side. Suddenly, he put his face to my neck, and I could hear him inhaling deeply. I had to tense my back to stop myself from shuddering when the heat of his exhaled breath hit my skin. One of the hands that had paused on my hip moved down to my ass; giving it a playful pinch. It caught me off guard and a surprised gasp managed to slip out.

“You aren’t saying that to me just so I let you go? I’d be very mad if you were. I suggest you don’t lie to me, (Y/N). I’ll know if you are.” I could feel his lips moving on my skin. They were just barely touching, and I could already feel the glob of drool that soon came. With a tilt of my head, he ran the tip of his tongue all the way up to the shell of my ear. “You’ve lied to me once little one so you’re already on thin ice. Very. Very. Thin ice.”

“No, no, no. I promise it’s true.” I could feel my heart racing only harder in my chest. It wasn’t helping that the hand that gave me a cheeky pinch was starting to rub and grope. “You wouldn’t even have to kidnap me. All you have to do is ask and I’d be all yours. For as long as you want.”

My eyes followed him as he pulled his head back to look me dead in the eye now with that golden yellow gaze. Our eyes never broke away from the others and for a moment the air felt heavy on my chest. It was almost too painful to breath while the seconds dragged on for what felt like hours. Finally after what felt like an eternity, out of the corner of my vision I saw several more hands come from the mirrors. Some were just like his, but some were also wearing gloves just like the ones on his costume. I could feel them grab my clothes and in a quick jerk the sound of my clothes tearing interrupted the silence between us. I could hear the tattered remains of what was left fall to the floor just as he pressed his body into mine. I could feel his bulge pressing into me and as it throbbed I could feel my own stirring in my gut. Sure, I had admired and even was falling for him before all this, but now there was also fear coursed through my veins. It felt like more than just butterflies fluttering in my stomach that matched the ache between my legs.

“Can I take you?” Drool cascaded down his lip and landed on my now bare chest. It was so warm, but I could still feel goosebumps popping up all over my skin. I barely gave a nod and that was good enough for him. “My little doll.”

The next thing I saw were more hands emerging and they were leaving no inch of flesh untouched on my body. Squeezing, groping, pinching, smacking just in a messy wave one after the other. I didn’t bother holding back my noises, instead letting my mouth hang open to let out every whine and whimper. Bob himself was watching me from above. Sometimes he would be looking at my face, but he would also look down to watch how the other hands played with me. Though they were missing one place I realized as Bob slipped his own hand between my legs. I didn’t need to part them myself as two hands on either side grabbed the back of my knees to effortlessly lift them off the ground.

“So soft.” Two of his fingers rubbed into me and if it wasn’t for the hands keeping me in place I would have ground down into them. “You’re so soft. Softer than I imagined.” He pulled his fingers away and he stared down at the slick that I had left behind on them. His eyes locked back with mine as he brought his fingers to his mouth and his tongue worked slowly at cleaning them. I watched as his eyes fluttered, but the low clicking noise that came from his chest pulled me out of the odd trance. “And your taste. You’re so sweet little one. I need more. MoRE!”

As he yelled the hands grabbed me roughly and began to lifted me higher. I tried to squirm, but that only made them grab tighter. When I was high enough for Bob, two hands moved away from my thighs just for his own to replace them. I looked down to watch as he ran his tongue along one of my thighs. I could feel the tips of the fangs just barely grazing my skin, thankfully not hard enough to cut, but they did leave angry marks behind. Though it wasn’t the fangs I had to worry about. The hands that were grabbing me had started to change and I could feel the sharpness of what felt like claws starting to dig into my skin. I didn’t dare move and my sudden stiffness made Bob chuckle. His yellow eyes saw the concerned expression on my face just before it turned into a look of ecstasy as his tongue started to roll and lap at my folds. My toes curled and I let my head fall back against the mirror as I moaned out. At least for just a moment until a clawed hand grabbed my hair and shoved my head downward.

“Now, now, (Y/N). I don’t want you to miss a show. Keep your eyes on Old Bob.” One of his yellow eyes winked at me. 

His mouth latched on once more and his eyes never looked away from my face. My eyes did though as they had a hard time staying open or even focused. I wanted to squirm. I wanted to grind into his face, against that tongue. All I could do though was feel the muscles in my gut tightening with each wave of pleasure. Hands were rolling and pinching the most sensitive parts of my flesh which wasn’t helping. I was losing myself in the pleasure and ready to let go. Just as I was about to finally go over he pulled his mouth away and the hands froze all together. I let out a pathetic whine which made him chuckle. The hands lowered me just a little and I watched him with half lidded eyes as he licked his lips of both his saliva and my juices. When I was the right height two of his fingers slid into me, curling ever so slightly as he pumped his hand.

“Can’t have you cum yet my doll. No, no, no. Not yet. You get to cum when I tell you to. Understand?” His pumps had started slow, but he was quickly picking up speed. His head tilted as he listened to my moans and whines, pleased by each little noise that left my lips. “You like being noisy for me, hm? Yeah, you do. Those whimpers can drive a man mad. Though, I’d rather use that mouth and throat for a little bit.” 

I thought that I would have been lowered more for him but instead the hand in my hair yanked me back. You would think that my head would have smacked hard into the mirror but instead my upper body phased through. An abyss was ahead of me though with the flashing lights from the mirrored hall I could see a figure coming into focus. Though another Bob didn’t come into view, but instead his clown look did. Pennywise the Dancing Clown. It wasn’t exactly like his look. He was much taller just like when he was in the alleyway. Yellow eyes, pointy teeth, and all. The only thing missing was the blood and other bits dawning the front of him he had that night. His look would have given me chills if it wasn’t for Bob still pumping his fingers into me. 

“Been a while little one, hasn’t it? It feels just like yesterday we saw each other.” A gloves hand caressed my cheek and moved to the back of my head. “And today we get to play. Isn’t that exciting, hm?” 

There was a soothing touch with how his fingers worked through my hair while I watched his other hand fiddle with the front of his pantaloons. I don’t know what I was expecting to be in the pants of a clown, but it certainly wasn’t what began to writhe under the fabric. When he freed himself there just a few inches away was a mass of tentacles. Though, there was a larger one that had more bumps and ridges than the rest. It was deep shades of red, purple, and black all mixed in with white veins breaking through the color here and there. The thing moved on its own though it looked as if it was moving to find something. And find something it did.

Bob gave a slap to my folds, causing me to gasp and whine. My mouth opened wide enough for Pennywise to slip the tendril partially into my mouth. I could hear a series of clicks coming from the clown just as he started to thrust. The smaller tendrils moved along my face each time he would slip into my mouth. Some even pulled on my lips every few passes. He went further and further each time until I gagged and could feel my own drool slip down my face. Bob’s hand only went faster, and I could feel my legs being pulled up and spread. Then came the sound of a zipper.

“Bobby boy wants to play too. We both get to play with our new precious. What a treat.” The clown tossed his head back in a laugh just as I felt Bob’s cock slap down on my folds. It was thick and as it rested there I could feel the weight of it.

“This is what you’ll look forward to (Y/N).” Bob rubbed the head of his cock along me, just teasing my hole. “A new life full of fun.” Bob started to slip his cock into me, taking his time. Perhaps to feel how I stretched around him or simply for dramatics sake. 

Pennywise though wasn’t letting up. I could feel his tendril bulging my throat, especially as his hand clasped over my throat. That’s when he started to choke me. Starting slowly he cut off my air flow even more. Tears stung in my eyes before making their way down to join my drool. All I could hear was his laughter ringing in my ear. Just before it got too much he pulled back and let go. I didn’t know air could be so sweet. I savored what I got into my lungs and even the moans I made while Bob fucked me. With just a moment, I looked up slightly to watch as he started to pick up his pace. He had a snarl on his face with a firm grip on my hips, his nails sinking into my skin. I didn’t get to watch long before Pennywise pulled my head back to have his way with my throat once more.

I don’t remember how long I was like this. Time didn’t really matter as the two used me. It felt like it dragged on though with each time Bob would pull away any time I got close to my own climax. I would get so close and they both would suddenly stop so they could listen to me whine and try to struggle against the arms. The more I struggled the tighter I was held in place. I’m sure I would be covered in bruises, but I didn’t care. I was getting so close and they would just rip it away.

“Aw, does my poor little doll want to cum?” Bob’s voice cooed and his large hands roughly rubbed into the back of my thighs. “You have been a good girl. You’ve been taking us both like a good little whore.” A smack came down on my thigh which made me cry out. “Think we should let her have what she wants?”

“Mmm, let’s.” Pennywise spoke next, a cruel smile on his face as he lifted my head so I could see him. “Little thing is battered, and she deserves her little treat. Good little doll.”

“Please.” I didn’t realize how rough my voice would sound but it made the two laugh. “Please let me cum.” My whole throat felt rough and my lips had the slightest of tingle but were mostly numb.

Bob, with that damned smirk of his, reached through the mirror to grab my neck. He pulled me up and back through the mirror. When I was sitting up the hands moved away just as his hands and Pennywise’s grabbed onto me in their place. They both moved together as they took a few steps back so that way Pennywise could make his way through the mirror as well. Each had an arm looped under the back of my knee, spreading me wide. First, I felt Bob’s cock sink into me as they lowered me. My head fell back onto Pennywise’s chest as I moaned out, eyes rolling back and shutting. Surprisingly, they let me have control of my arms, so I put one to hold onto Bob while the other went back to hold onto Pennywise. Bob began his thrusts again and as he did the clown used his free hand to fondle my chest. Bob dipped his head to bite at my neck and shoulder surely to leave more marks to cover my body. His mouth worked its way down and with each bite I could feel drool sliding down my already sweat covered skin. In my ear was the sound of clicking from the clowns throat as he watched his other self indulge first.

“My turn.” Pennywise hissed and Bob gave a scowl before sliding out. He didn’t lift his mouth away though from my breast which the clown didn’t mind. The clown lifted me just a little and slide me down along his length. Feeling the tendril move inside me was so strange, foreign. I didn’t know what to make of it at first, but as it moved against all my sweet spots I was soon melting in their holds once more. “Thaaaat's it little one. Doesn’t that feel so good? Yes, you love it.” Pennywise taunted as he started to bounce me. The smaller tendrils would either rubbed my folds, joined the main tendril, or teased my other hole. It all felt like so much.

“You’re really enjoying yourself princess.” Bob lifted his head so I could see his smirk. “You’re eating this all up. You dirty little whore.” He smacked a hand across my breast, right across my sore nipples which made me arch against Pennywise. “You’ve been needing something like this for so long. It’s a good thing Old Bob came around to take you away.” His hands cupped each breast and he started to pinch and twist my nipples. “You made the right choice, deciding to run away and be our little fuck toy. Tell me doll, tell me how much you love it.”

“I-I’ve never felt sssso good. Fuck, Bob!” Pennywise was increasing his speed and the tendrils were getting more attentive. “Pe-Pennywise! You both make me feel so good! Oh, fuck.” The tendril inside me worked deeper as it found my g-spot. “I-I want you both. Please, please.”

“The little lady did say please.” Pennywise snickered, sliding his slimy tongue along my shoulder. “Let’s give her what she wants.” 

Pennywise had to crouch some, but as he did Bob was already lining himself to join inside her. The clown didn’t let down his pace, but with how soaking wet I already was it wasn’t much of an effort to get inside. Though, once both were comfortably inside they no longer held themselves back. Their taunts had changed to grunts, snarls, and moans. It was the only thing I could hear along with the sound of skin slapping skin and the noises I could manage out myself. Human fingertips dug hard into soft flesh and I didn’t even notice that Pennywise’s gloves had ripped when clawed fingers took their place until those claws sunk into my skin. I didn’t even notice blood trickling down my ass and hips. Sensations were blending together, pain mixing with pleasure. All of it driving me closer and closer to the edge of release I had been desperately needing. Even though it was a tight fit with the two of their girths inside me I was only squeezing them tighter.

A part of me feared that they would both pull away like they had done time and time before. Closer, closer, closer until it was at the spot where they would always stop. The build up at this point had become so painful. Suddenly, as I finally got my orgasm Pennywise sunk his fangs into the meat of my shoulder. I couldn’t tell if my scream was from the sudden pain or from the blissful release I had been denied, but it didn’t matter. I didn’t care as I got lost in the crashing waves of everything whirling together. My hips bucked and my whole body writhed in their grasp. Granted, the bite mark was only getting worse the more I moved but that was a problem for later. I rode out my climax while the two never eased up. For a moment after, I was a limp doll with my own drool slipping from my lip. When my head slumped forward Bob grabbed my chin and slid his tongue to collect my spit before planting a slobbery kiss hard on my lips. 

He was the first to cum then Pennywise. While Bob groaned deep in his chest, Pennywise unlatched from the wound in my shoulder to throw his head back in a roar. For a moment I thought the mirrors around us would shatter but they didn’t even move. The tendrils deep inside me thrashed what they could in their confines. I couldn’t tell who was filling me up the most, but together it felt like too much. Uncomfortable, but soothing all at once. Pennywise was the only one to slide out though when he came down from his high. With him no longer inside he carefully leaned me onto Bob who’s own arms holding me and hands cupping my ass. My head flopped onto his shoulder and my arms found their way around Bob’s torso. He was so warm and still smelled like the circus confections though his musk overpowered it all.

“We’ll play again little one.” Pennywise ran his tongue over the bloody bite before planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. I only responded with a soft noise which was good enough for the clown. It was hard to focus on anything other than the throbbing pain and bliss my body was going through along with how my heart pounded hard in my chest. “Get some rest until then.” He chuckled and I watched in the reflection of a mirror of him walking back through with his pantaloons back to normal.

“Now that he’s gone how about we get you back to your new home? We need to get ready to head on to the next town. I’ll make sure you’re comfortable. You’ll never have another thing to worry about while you’re mine.” There was something sinister in Bob’s voice as he walked through the maze, leaving whatever bits of clothes I had behind. “You’re going to love the circus life, (Y/N).” He walked right up to an EXIT door and got himself tucked back into his pants. I may have been leaking a mixture of fluids, but that didn’t stop him from holding me bridal style through the doorway. “For now though, get some rest.” I don’t even remember falling asleep, but I was out like a light before we even reached his trailer. Or should I say our trailer?


End file.
